baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Aerie
|allegiance = Companion |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = Male human, elven, half-elven, gnomish or halfling protagonists |conflict = *Korgan Bloodaxe * |pair = |quests = |level = |hit_points = |xp_value = 0 |strength = 10 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 14 |total_scores = 82 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Mace + Quarterstaff + Sling |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 18, , |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 9 |s_v_wand = 9 |s_v_polymorph = 11 |s_v_breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 10 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = Elven cleric/mage |script_name = Aerie |override_script = |class_script = SHOUTINV |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = AERIEX |gold = 0 |items = |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = None |reputation_join = None |reputation_leave = None |voice_actor = Kath Soucie |creature_code = |store_code = }} Aerie is a female avariel and lawful good cleric/mage in Baldur's Gate II. Gorion's Ward may choose her as a companion and romance. She is the final companion available before chapter two, as further companions will require going through The Slums. __TOC__ Background Aerie is from the folk of the Avariel, a race of winged elves, and was abducted by slavers when she was young, who sold her to a circus where she was put in a tiny cage. The terrible living conditions damaged her wings so badly, that they had to be cut off and no longer being of use to the circus, she was tossed aside. Quayle took pity on her and attended to her wounds, but the damage turned out to be irreparable. He taught her of Baervan Wildwanderer and the two of them are still with the circus. Biography Personality Aerie is a sweet and timid young woman. She is idealistic through and through but also rather shy and unsure. Deeply traumatized by being abducted, imprisoned and losing her ability to fly, she is driven by the need to help others the best she can and often overexerts herself in the process. She hasn't seen much of the world yet, but she is a very quick learner and will soon be apt at dealing with any challenge thrown at her. Relationships *Anomen will eventually attack Aerie if he fails his test for knighthood. *Haer'Dalis and Aerie will start dating each other if the male protagonist hasn't proceeded deep in Aerie's romance route. Haer'Dalis' interference can lead to a love triangle. *Hexxat will flirt with her, something with which Aerie is very uncomfortable. *Korgan despises her for her weakness, and the two of them will eventually come to blows if they both are in the party for too long *Minsc will adopt her as his new witch. From that point on he will automatically go into berserker rage if Aerie loses too much health. *Quayle is her mentor and sort of a father figure of hers. Romance Male human, elf, half-elf, gnome and halfling protagonists can romance Aerie. This can lead to her clashing with Jaheira, Viconia, Neera and/or Dorn. ''Shadows of Amn'' , , , |hit_points = 26, , , , |xp_value = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = |thac0 = |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = |death = |wands = |poly = |breath = |spells = |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = '' Cleric: '' * }} *Cure Light Wounds *Doom * }} *Sanctuary * }} *Chant *Hold Person *Resist Fire and Cold *Silence, 15' Radius * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} '' Mage: '' *Charm Person *Color Spray *Identify *Magic Missile *Protection From Evil *Blur *Detect Invisibility }} *Melf's Acid Arrow }} *Power Word, Sleep *Stinking Cloud *Lightning Bolt }} *Minor Spell Deflection }} *Protection From Normal Missiles *Remove Magic *Slow *Fireshield (Blue) *Improved Invisibility }} *Minor Globe of Invulnerability }} *Stoneskin }} *Domination }} *Hold Monster *Minor Spell Turning }} *Shadow Door }} *Spell Immunity }} *Contingency *Improved Haste |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = |override_script = AERIE |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = |items = *Traveler's Robe *Quarterstaff *Sling *Bullet b *Studded Leather Armor b |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = AERIE6 (level ≤ 6) AERIE7 (level 7, 8) AERIE9 (level 9) AERIE10 (level 10) AERIE11 (level ≥ 11) |store_code = }} Recruitment Aerie is available to be recruited for the party from Chapter 1 on. She can first be met in the second area of the Circus Tent on Waukeen's Promenade in Athkatla where she is held captive and under an illusionary spell that makes her look like an ogre. She will offer to join the party if Gorion's Ward chooses to free her or after finishing the investigation of the circus tent. If not picked up or if dismissed, she can be found back at that tent. Quests *Investigate the circus tent – First meeting *A friend of Quayle's needs help – A few days after Aerie has joined the party, there's a message from Quayle asking to return to the circus. An old friend of him, Raelis Shai, has asked for his help but Quayle thinks, the party might be better suited to do so and points them to the Five Flagons Theatre. *The final battle with Bodhi – If Aerie is in a romance with the Ward, she will get extra attention during this confrontation. Gameplay Aerie is a multi-class character with both cleric and mage spells at her disposal, her capability of choosing sequencers from both wizard and priest spell pools results in many interesting combinations. Though she can become an excellent tank with the right equipment and spell enhancements, it is best to keep her in the back while using her to cast spells from a safe distance. Her weapon proficiencies comply with clerical restrictions and depend on Gorion's Ward's level at the time of recruitment: In the enhanced edition she will enter at 62500 experience for a level 8 ward and you can choose the 4th proficiency yourself once she hits level 8. Items *Aerie is equipped with the following gear when joining the party for the first time: a Traveler's Robe and a Quarter Staff, and as ranged fallback weapon a Sling with twentyb Bullets. She has also a Studded Leather Armorb in her inventory. ''Throne of Bhaal'' |hit_points = |xp_value = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = |thac0 = |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = |death = |wands = |poly = |breath = |spells = |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = '' Cleric: '' * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} '' Mage: '' * * * }} * }} * }} * }} * * }} * }} * * }} * }} * * * }} * }} * }} * * }} * * }} * }} * * * * }} * * * * * }} * }} * }} * * * * * * * |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = |override_script = AERIE25 |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = |items = *Traveler's Robe *Ring of the Princes *Cleric's Staff *Sling +2 *Bullet *Bullet +1 *Bullet +2 *Potion of Extra Healing |exclusive_equipment = Holy Symbol of Baervan Wildwanderer |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = AERIE12 |store_code = }} Recruitment Aerie can be summoned in the main hall of the Pocket Plane. If dismissed she will wait there. Gameplay Items *Aerie comes with the following items: Cleric's Staff +3, Traveler's Robe, Ring of the Princes +1, Sling +2, Bullet, Bullet +1, Bullet +2, Potion of Extra Healing. * In the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, she receives a holy symbol from her patron deity, Baervan Wildwanderer, after she has reached level 25 as cleric. Trivia *Quayle taught Aerie of Baervan Wildwanderer, even though he himself is a priest of Baravar Cloakshadow. The reason for this is never explained. *Her voice actor is Kath Soucie. Bugs * Aerie's inventory is a bit inconsistent and bugged in the original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn: she will have twenty bullets only if encountered at levels up to eight – later it's only one bullet. She also has a Studded Leather Armor except when met at level 8/9. At level 9/11 the Studded Leather Armor is placed in her first quickslot. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. Quotes Gallery Ogrie NPC BGII Circus Tent.png|Aerie in her illusionary ogre form External links * References pl:Aerie Category:Bugs Category:Lawful good companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of good morality